CryNet Enforcement
C.E.L.L. (Crynet Enforcement & Local Logistics) is a third faction and the second antagonistic faction throughout Crysis 2. They are a private military company under the control and are part of Crynet Systems. Overview C.E.L.L. is run by the Crynet corporation and were under contract from the US Department of Defense and deployed to New York City to police the evacuation in place of the military, who were currently fighting the Ceph invasion. C.E.L.L. is considered a brutal and corrupt organization, where its soldiers are increasingly trigger-happy and unprofessional as the story unfolds.Adviser vs. Commander C.E.L.L. Operatives are witnessed killing Force Recon Marines, and assisting in the "sanitization" of infected civilians. C.E.L.L. operators are antagonistic towards the Ceph, but also antagonistic towards Alcatraz. Under the orders of C.E.L.L. Commander Dominic Lockhart, C.E.L.L. operators pursue and engage Alcatraz (thinking he is Prophet) in an attempt to return the Nanosuit 2 to CryNet founder, Jacob Hargreave. Eventually this antagonism is based solely on Alcatraz's efficiency at killing C.E.L.L. soldiers, leading to Commander Lockhart eventually ignoring the orders of Hargreave to assist and protect the wearer of the Nanosuit 2. As witnessed by Alcatraz throughout the events of Crysis 2, C.E.L.L. troops are inept at fighting the Nanosuit 2.0 and hostile aliens in small-scale firefights, but make dangerous opponents when encountered in large numbers. C.E.L.L. was later rescinded of its authority by the Department of Defense and deploys US Marines in their place under the command of Marine Colonel Sherman Barclay. C.E.L.L. forces, loyal to Commander Lockhart and the Board of Directors, splintered from Jacob Hargreave's control and were intent on hunting down Alcatraz. Given C.E.L.L.'s relinquish of their power, some C.E.L.L. units were placed under military arrest as seen in Grand Central Terminal where three C.E.L.L. soldiers were placed behind bars. The remainders of C.E.L.L. were headquartered on Roosevelt Island where they tried to capture Alcatraz and protect Lockhart, who was then ultimately killed by the former. C.E.L.L. units still loyal to Hargreave were given the order to aid Alcatraz's ex-filtration after the Ceph attacked the island as it prepares to self-destruct; in which during the chaos, a computerize PA announced to C.E.L.L. that their "employee duties are terminated." It is presume that many if not all C.E.L.L. personnel that didn't evacuated perished from the destruction of Roosevelt Island. Organization Overall command seems to lie with the C.E.L.L. Executive Board led by the Oversight Secretariat and possibly the Department of Defense. During the events of Crysis 2, C.E.L.L. operations in New York are commanded by Dominic Lockhart. Tara Strickland is a "special advisor" and apparently represents Jacob Hargreave. It's not clear what rank she has in the organisation, if any. She seems to have some authority in C.E.L.L. but is deeply unpopular in it and receives little respect from Lockhart or the soldiers themselves. She does issue commands to C.E.L.L. personnel but with mixed results in terms of compliance; ranging from grudging acquiescence to rude dismissiveness. A particularly contentious point was whether to kill Prophet (actually Alcatraz, but this was not known at the time). Strickland wanted him taken alive while Lockhart (and most C.E.L.L. soldiers) was determined to kill him because they were unwilling to take any further risks to capture him alive and also wished to avenge their fallen. There seems to be mixed views amongst C.E.L.L. soldiers on whether Lockhart took orders from Tara Strickland. Units Like all military organizations C.E.L.L. is made up of various military units. Ones specifically named are listed below. They seem to have a naming scheme involving colors. Groups are organized by colors and individuals in that group have a number, i.e. "Drab Fifteen", "Azure Seven", or "Blue Eleven". * Azure Section ** Contains Helicopters. * Cobalt Section ** All of the C.E.L.L. operators until Alcatraz reaches the LTVs before the crashed Ceph ship. Half wiped out by Alcatraz. * Blue Section ** Guarded the crashed Ceph ship. * Drab Section ** Guarded the checkpoint where Alcatraz steals an ICV. * Hazel Section ** Guarded the Hargreave-Rasch Building. * Maroon Section ** Half wiped out by Ceph at Greenwich Village. Armament C.E.L.L soldiers wield a large variety of weaponry during the events of Crysis 2. The different types of C.E.L.L Operators carry the majority of weapons available, including SCAR & SCARAB rifles, DSG-1 sniper rifles, Marshall and Jackal shotguns, Feline and K-Volt SMG's, M12 Nova, Hammer, and Majestic pistols, JAW rocket launchers, as well as fragmentation grenades. All C.E.L.L. weapons feature a white and grey camouflage scheme, and on most weapons (such as the SCAR and Marshall) the iron sight colour is changed from green to blue. Types There are five types of C.E.L.L soldiers: C.E.L.L. Assault Operative (white grey camo with black vest, backpack, and white helmet with orange visor) - Most common type of C.E.L.L. soldiers that carry either submachine guns, assault rifles, or heavy machineguns. C.E.L.L. CQB Operative (white grey camo with white vest and helmet with orange visor) - Carries close quarter weapons such as shotguns. C.E.L.L. Sniper Operative (grey camo with black vest and mask with red goggles) - Carries the DSG-1 and usually a feline for close encounters. C.E.L.L. Leader Operative (grey camo with full black body armor with black backpack, communication devices and black helmet with blue visor) - Carries assault rifles and have slightly better armor. C.E.L.L. Demolitionist Operative (grey camo with full body armor with black backpack and black helmet with orange visor) - Most dangerous type of C.E.L.L. soldiers due to better body armor than standard C.E.L.L. operatives and the use of explosive weapons against the player, such as the JAW or the L-TAG. Vehicles There are four types of C.E.L.L. vehicles: LTV (Light Tactical Vehicle) - Most commonly encountered and comes with a heavy machinegun at the back. Usually comes with some soldiers and a gunner manning the machinegun. APC (Armored Personnel Carrier) - A vehicle that can carry alot more soldiers than the LTV and also comes equipped with a heavy machinegun. ICV (Infantry Carrier Vehicle) - A very dangerous vehicle as it has a main cannon and a mounted heavy machinegun. It does not seem to carry troops in the game as the name suggests. Helicopter - Has a heavy machinegun and rockets. Usually if the gunner is shot down, it might leave but sometimes it might stay and fire rockets until it is destroyed. Gallery File:Crysis2_Screen5_05122010.jpg|Alcatraz fighting two Cephs along with two C.E.L.L. soldiers. File:Crysis2_Screen6_05122010.jpg|Alcatraz launching a C.E.L.L. soldier into solar panels. Trivia * The name CryNet OPS was only a temporary name, and is replaced by the name C.E.L.L. in the final version of the game. However, there is caution tape present in the retail release that reads "DO NOT CROSS - CRYNET OPS." * The body armor worn by C.E.L.L. operators is based on early concept art of the Nanosuit 1 from the development of the original Crysis. * C.E.L.L. info on the visor HUD states all operators are hostile and will use lethal force, even later in the game when C.E.L.L. troops are supposed to be allied to the player. * C.E.L.L. operators are far weaker then Ceph Troopers, and in most cases only defeat alien units when they outnumber them. * C.E.L.L. operators will make comments during higher alert phases and firefights, such as "he's cloaked!" or "if he's cloaked right now he could be watching us". They also frequently converse about Prophet's actions in the suit before Alcatraz obtained it, such as attributing him to the death of half of Maroon section. * Some C.E.L.L. soldiers use sound recordings done by the voice actor Bruce Johnson, whom also voiced the part of Samuel Redford in another EA game, Battlefield: Bad Company. References Category:Factions